Dana's Jog
by D.Nic
Summary: Set years after Lightspeed Rescue: Life is going great for Dana, but in one moment everything changes. Can Dana come to terms with a tragedy that she's unable to prevent?


**Dana's Jog**  
By Nic

High noon was approaching. It was another average day in Mariner Bay, average for everyone but her that is. As she jogged, she could feel the fresh air rushing over her face. Fresh air was a luxury. It had only been an hour since she found herself gasping for that precious commodity, drained away in front of her. Dana jogged.

"Where is she?" William Mitchell shouted, as he ran into the hospital's emergency room and located the nurse's station.

A redheaded female nurse walked over to him, looking somber.

"I heard what happened. Michelle, where's Dana?" he asked again.

"She's gone," Michelle said, sadly.

ONE WEEK BEFORE THE JOG

The banquet hall was practically full. The sounds of happy conversations mixed with hearty laughs and the gentle clang of champagne glasses joining in toasts. It was a happy occasion. For the members of Lightspeed Rescue, it was also like a reunion of sorts. Happy occasions were always welcomed, because it gave them a chance to get together, reminisce and enjoy each other's company. Dana smiled across the room, as she saw Chad enter. It was as if they could sense each other's presence, much like most of their close friends. She raised her glass above the crowd and he gave her a big smile and wave.

As Chad made his way through the crowd, Dana looked around the room, trying to spot the others. They would want to know of his arrival. She saw Carter heading for the bathroom and Kelsey was near the stage, talking with the guests of honor. She shrugged to the man on her arm.

"I can hunt them down if you like?" he said into her ear.

Dana laughed a bit, shaking her head.

"It's okay. We'll all be inseparable before the night's over," she responded.

It didn't take Chad long to make it over to them. With one swift motion, Dana handed her glass over to her companion and extended her hands, grabbing Chad in for a hug.

"Hey!" Chad exclaimed.

"It's so good to see you," Dana said, as she pulled back from his embrace. "How's Florida?"

"It's amazing," Chad replied. "The water is perfect and the I'm really enjoying my work."

"Great," Dana said, as Chad's eyes veered to the man at her side. "Where are my manners?"

Dana took her glass back from her date, allowing him a free hand to shake Chad's.

"Chad Lee, this is Warren Prescott," Dana introduced them.

"Nice to meet you," Chad said.

"Nice to meet you too," Warren replied with a smile. "Dana's told me a lot about you, all of you."

"Only the good times, I hope," Chad said, with a smile.

Warren shrugged. "Well, it wouldn't be a story about the old gang without a monster or two involved."

The trio laughed. It was a common practice on this night, as there wasn't a sad face in the room. They all turned to the stage, as the sound of the microphone coming on was heard. The guests of honor took the stage. Joel, of course, opened with a joke, that had everyone chuckling.

"Thanks everyone for coming," Angela grabbed the microphone quickly. "We're so happy that all of our friends and family could be here to celebrate with us tonight."

"Yeah," Joel agreed, as he gently pushed his head next to his wife's easing her away from the microphone.

"And the gifts that you all brought are much appreciated too. Except for that guy!" Joel said, as he pointed directly at Chad. "Don't think I didn't see you come in empty handed, Lee!"

All eyes turned to Chad, as they laughed, along with him. Near the stage, Kelsey threw him a quick gaze and a big wave too.

"Seriously, though," Joel said. "It's great to be here with everyone. Who would have thought this gorgeous woman would put up with me for five years."

More giggles were heard, as Angela punched Joel in the arm.

"It's been the best five years," Angela said. "And, thanks to everyone it's also been the best anniversary we could have hoped for."

"Speak for yourself," Joel told her in front of everyone. "I plan on making it even more special later tonight."

More laughs filled the room, as the party continued for hours. That night brought a pleasant reunion, a happy anniversary and a surprising question.

Warren parked his car in front of the high-rise building they called home, but he didn't turn the two-seater off right away. Dana stared at him from her seat.

"Are you getting out?" Dana said, smirking.

"Just wait a minute," Warren said, as he shifted a bit in his seat and unbuckled his seat belt. "Do you remember the day we met?"

"Of course," Dana remembered. "I was doing a ride-along in one of the hospital's ambulances when we responded to a car accident. It was pretty nasty."

"It sure was," Warren said. "You saved that woman."

"I might not have had the chance, if you hadn't told those other bystanders not to move her body until we got there," Dana said. "You were just as much a hero as I was. That woman's spinal damage could have been a lot worse."

"I remember seeing you get out of that ambulance. You were so beautiful."

Dana laughed. "As I recall, my hair was a mess and I had been working off two hours sleep."

"Still looked amazing," Warren smiled, as he looked into her eyes.

"Well, I remember you were wearing a very expensive suit and honestly, after seeing the BMW you were driving, I was a bit surprised you were a good Samaritan," Dana revealed.

"I guess it was a day of surprises," he said.

"Yeah. I definitely never thought we'd be this serious," Dana said, looking into his eyes.

"Well, I hope that doesn't mean you don't want more," Warren said.

"Of course not. You make me very happy."

"Good," Warren said, as he leaned over, kissing his girlfriend. "Now, seeing as how we met on the street, I figured there would be no better place to do this than here."

"Do what?" Dana asked, curiously.

Warren reached into his blazer's inside pocket and pulled out a small box, instantly revealing his intentions. Dana looked shocked.

"Warren, " she spoke in a hushed whisper.

"Now, I didn't want to do this at the party because I didn't want to steal the spotlight from your friends' anniversary. But, you've given me the most amazing two years of my life and I want to give you a lifetime more of them...as my wife," Warren explained, as he opened the ring box, revealing a very large diamond ring.

"It's beautiful," Dana said, as the diamond entranced her eyes.

"So, Dana Mitchell, will you marry me?"

FIVE DAYS BEFORE THE JOG

"I think it's great!"

Dana smiled, as looked across the table at her brother.

"Really, Ryan? I mean I've always gotten the impression that you were never a fan of Warren's," Dana replied.

Ryan took another bite of his sandwich and shook his head.

"I think you have me confused with dad," Ryan said. "I think Warren's cool. But tell him, once he's my brother-in-law, I'll be borrowing that BMW Z4 often."

Dana chuckled a bit at her brother's joke.

"I'm serious. I bet it's a chick magnet," Ryan said, before Dana threw a French fry at him.

"Hey, Warren doesn't own that car to get chicks," Dana said.

"He got you didn't he?"

Dana smirked.

"So, tell me, sis. When are you gonna tell dad?" Ryan asked.

"I don't know," Dana said. "He's always seen me as his little princess. The only reason he doesn't like Warren is because he's not a doctor or in the military, but Warren makes me happy and he's very successful. Prescott Industries is huge."

"Yeah, but you gotta agree that Warren doesn't give off that protector vibe that dad's always wanted for you," Ryan said.

"I don't need a protector," Dana said. "I've had a few too many of those if you ask me. Between dad and you, plus Carter and Joel and even Chad grilled me for almost an hour at the party about Warren. Look, Warren makes me happy. That's all I want and that's all I need. I can protect myself."

"I gotcha," Ryan said. "Discussion over."

Dana shared a smile with her brother, as they finished their lunch and left the restaurant, both believing that what Dana said was true. She didn't need a protector.

THE NIGHT BEFORE THE JOG

Dana dressed, as she looked at the clock. She had twenty minutes before she was due at the hospital for her shift. Luckily the hospital was only about ten minutes from the apartment she shared with Warren. As she put on her running shoes, she heard the shower stop in the bathroom. Seconds later, she saw Warren come out, wearing only a towel.

"What time are you getting off?" Warren asked her.

"Ten in the morning," Dana said, as she looked into the mirror and began capturing her long blond hair into a ponytail.

"I'll pick you up," Warren said. "We can have a late breakfast."

"I thought you said you had a meeting."

"One of the great things about running your father's company is that you can keep your own hours," Warren said, grinning at her.

"It's okay," Dana said. "I'd prefer to run anyway. It's not far."

"I don't like you jogging this late at night. Why don't you let me at least drive you to work then?" Warren said.

"The hospital's not far," Dana said. "I can take care of myself."

"I know," Warren said, as he walked over, hugging her.

"You're gonna get my sweats wet," Dana said.

He pulled away and smirked at her.

"If you're jogging to work, they're going to get wet anyway, my love," Warren smiled.

"So, does that mean you're letting me go?" Dana asked.

"Yes, but I'm holding you to that breakfast. I'll be there to pick you up at ten."

"Okay, but wherever we go for breakfast better allow wet sweats, cuz that's all I'm gonna have with me, besides my scrubs," Dana said.

"No restaurant would be foolish enough to turn away a beauty like you," Warren said, warmly, as they kissed.

"I'll see you in the morning," Dana said, as she headed for the door, grabbing a small backpack.

"What should I do if he calls?" Warren asked.

"I doubt he will. He didn't take the news as well as I thought he would," Dana said, as she noticed Warren frown. "But, dad will come around. I know it. If he calls, tell him I'm at the hospital."

Dana closed the door quickly behind her, realizing her conversation with Warren lasted longer than she thought. She still had to get to work and shower before her shift. Her brisk jog turned into more of a run.

ONE HOUR BEFORE THE JOG

"Hey, Michelle," Dana said, as she greeted her co-worker and friend, who arrived at the nurse's station in the ER.

"Okay, you have got to put that thing away," Michelle said, as she took Dana's hand, staring at her ring. "You're just trying to make us all jealous now!"

Dana laughed. "I can't help that I'm marrying the best man I know."

"Don't let your dad hear you say that," Michelle said.

Dana shrugged.

"I can't deal with him right now," Dana said.

"Well, I know what you can deal with," Michelle said, as she pointed at an approaching doctor. "Matt's here early."

"Looks that way," Dana said, with a smile.

"So, get out of here. Don't you have a handsome fiancé to get home to?"

"Warren's picking me up at ten for breakfast," Dana told her.

"Well, go home anyway. Surprise him. We've got things covered here," Michelle said.

"You know what? I'm going to do just that," Dana said, with a smile. She hugged her friend and ran off to grab her things.

Dana jogged. She didn't notice the fresh air, or the sun almost completely risen. Her mind was on one thing. As she got closer to her apartment, she spotted the building and smiled. She glanced at her watch. She still had a ten minutes before Warren would be leaving to pick her up. She was gonna beat him. She knew it. She instinctively quickened her pace.

As she turned the corner, she stopped dead in her tracks. Every thought that had entered Dana's mind in the last day faded away, as she saw him lying there on the pavement. Her eyes grew wide, as she saw the blood staining the concrete beneath him. As she ran to his side, she saw the car speed away. She never looked up to see the car thief. She gathered Warren into her arms, as her hand grazed the back of his head and a very open wound.

"Warren!" Dana yelled. "Warren, no! Hold on!"

FIVE MINUTES BEFORE THE JOG

"Dana, I'm sorry," Doctor Matt Cleary told her. "You tried. We tried. There's nothing more we can do."

Dana was silent as she backed out of the room, watching Michelle turn off the power on the crash cart. Her eyes veered to Warren's for the last time, as she saw Michelle pull the white sheet up over his head.

Michelle found Dana a few minutes later, and was surprised to see her tying her running shoes.

"Dana, sweetie, are you okay?"

"I have to go," Dana said.

"Go? Go where?"

THE PRESENT

Dana jogged. As she could feel her body heating up, she felt the sun on her skin. It made her want to run faster. He would never feel that sun or her skin again. Dana wanted to run fast forever. If she ran, she would never have to stop. Stopping would mean thinking and that would lead to thoughts of him.

She barely noticed the SUV rolling alongside her, matching her pace. The driver's tinted window lowered slowly and a familiar face peeked out.

"Dana, sweetheart," her father called out.

"Leave me alone," Dana mustered, as she continued to run.

"I know what happened. It wasn't your fault. There was nothing you could do," he replied.

Her father's words struck her heart. There should have been something she could do. She was a doctor. She helped injured people all the time. Even more than that, she was a hero. She was a protector. Why couldn't she protect him?

The SUV came to a stop several feet ahead of her and William Mitchell got out, blocking her path, with open arms. As Dana approached, her run became a jog once again. That too slowed, until she came to a halt. One look into her father's eyes brought her to her knees in a burst of emotion. He walked over to his daughter and knelt beside her, grabbing her close.

"I know it hurts," Mitchell told her. "I know."

"I don't need protection, daddy," Dana said, as she sobbed uncontrollably. "I don't."

"I know that too," he replied. "I'm sorry."

Dana found herself conflicted by emotion. She didn't want to feel helpless, but she didn't want to feel alone either. With one life-altering event, she realized that even a great protector needs to be protected, if only for a moment. So she let herself be protected by him, like she had as a child, if just for a moment.

**THE END**


End file.
